Reign of Chaos
by Cazcat
Summary: What happens when a mutatious virus spreads across the earth? what happnens to the Humans and Dragons? If you want a thrill please read this story! rated M for violence/torture
1. Chapter 1

Untitled… for the moment

**Reign of Chaos - Ch1: A Different Life**

**I ****love horror! And the Spyro the dragon category, as we all know it doesn't usually have horror stories… so I decided to spice up the Spyro category by making this Horror/Tragedy story… (Got idea from the movie 'I am legend') Hope you like it…**

**(Humans and dragons live side by side)**

Nero walked down the lonely road; all he knew was destroyed…

He had no one, but he knew he was not alone…

An alarm sound rang out from Nero's bag pack…

"Damn it" Nero muttered to himself.

Nero ran as fast as he could back to his heavily armoured four-wheel-drive vehicle.

He put his foot on the accelerate and he zoomed off…

When he arrived at his apartment he drove his 4wd into the garage.

Shut the doors and shut the windows and slid across the steel barricades.

Once he was finished he grabbed something to eat and by the time he was finished, the sun had disappeared over the horizon. Nero lay in the bath tub trying to ignore the sounds of screams and snarls. Sleeping was almost impossible, Nero shivered at the sounds of patters on the concrete just outside his apartment.

Nero finally fell asleep…

Flashback…

Nero waited in line to be shipped off in a helicopter…

People were getting scanned to see if they were infected.

A lady and her son cried as they were thrown in the cage with all the other infected civilians…

"I'm not infected! Please let us go!" the lady screamed.

Nero knew the infected civilians must be killed before they are fully mutated.

A black and red dragon ran up by Nero's side with a scared look on his face.

"Chaos is happening!" The dragon screamed over the sound of people shouting.

"Ash, I know, we have to get out of here" Nero shouted.

"Yeah, whoa!" Ash muttered as a missile hit the giant bridge.

The missile hit the bridge making an explosion, causing the bridge to collapse.

Rubble fell into the river below.

People screamed and ran everywhere; Ash got swept away into the crowd.

"Ash!" Nero screamed.

Nero scanned over the crowd but couldn't see Ash between the panicking dragons and humans.

He had no choice, he had to leave…

But where to go? What to do? What will happen?  
These questions would soon be answered…

Nero ran through the crowd to his Skyline, cars started to ram into each other, fires burned on the front hood oh a police car that reached the fuel, making the car explode.

The police officers lay dead in the front seat, they dies in the explosion.

Nero zoomed away from the carnage; all he was thinking was to get out of there.

Nero drifted around a sharp corner to meet head on with a grey mini van.

Everything went black…

Nero woke up, his heart beating as fast as a machine gun can shoot.

He was also sweating.

Nero walked over to the window and slid the steel barricades across.

He was hit by a ray of light that shone in.

Nero covered his eyes then went downstairs to get his hunting gear.

He hopped in his 4wd and zoomed off to his favourite hunting spot.

Nero hid in some long grass near a big darkened building.

A couple of deer smelt around the place while the others looked out for danger or the smallest sound.

Nero crouched down aimed for the head and was about to shoot when a lion leapt on to one of the big male deer. The lion bit it's neck and it fell to the ground.

The rest of the deer pranced over the crashed cars. Nero kept his aim on one until it ran through the entrance of a dark ruined building.

Out of interest Nero approached the entrance to the darkened building.

Nero started to creep away when he heard a familiar scream come from the top floor of the building.

This caught Nero's attention.

'I have to help them' Nero thought.

Nero walked back to the building and slipped in.

Nero turned his flashlight on and equipped it to his pistol.

He carried his Night hawk pistol. He stealthy crept up the stairs not making a single sound.

Nero smelt something; he pointed his pistol to the ground and saw blood smeared over walls and on the floor.

Nero cringed at the sight.

He kept on going to the next level.

Nero came to a small bathroom.

He nudged the door open and saw a man that would have been in his early 20's with his face ripped off and blood smeared the walls around him he had scratch marks on his chest and arms.

Nero was scared like hell!

He walked up to the next level of the house which looked like the last level of the building.

Nero shone his light over into one corner of the room.

To his amazement and slight relief Ash lay in the corner of the room he was chained to the wall.

Scratch marks tore through his red and black scales of his underbelly.

Blood smeared Ash's scales.

"Ash" whispered Nero.

Ash just lay there, He might be alive.

Nero shone his flashlight over into the other corner of the room.

Nero saw the backs of a couple of zombies.

His heart beated faster, and he shone the light away.

He had to get Ash out of here.

'Oh hell' thought Nero as he crept over and touched the chains.

They were rusty steel chains he could break them with his pair of mini bolt-cutters he carries in his backpack.

'But they'll hear me break the chain' Nero thought.

Nero came to a decision and shot his pistol over into the crowd of zombies.

He heard a scream as one of the zombies got hit by the bullet.

The zombies leapt at Nero he ducked and dodged, one of the zombies leapt at him he ducked and it smashed through the window falling to it's death.

He shot at the other one taking it's head off.

He shot his last bullet and dropped his pistol. Nero pulled out his sword and sliced at them when they leapt at him. He cut them apart with his sword. Out of nowhere a zombie hit him, sending him flying into a wall.

A mutated dragon smashed through the floor in front of Nero.

It rammed Nero into the wall.

He got up and it stuck its horn into his back.

Nero screamed in pain.

He got up and slashed it across the neck, cutting its head off.

Nero ran over to Ash pulled out his bolt-cutters and snapped the rusty chains.

"Let's get outta here" Nero muttered as he carried Ash down the stairs.

Nero ran down the stairs, he heard screams coming from the building then he saw a darkened figure behind him.

He ran down the stairs and leapt out into the sunlight.

The zombies screamed at them from the darkness.

Nero lay there for awhile knowing that the zombies can't come out in the sunlight.

"Ok Ash, let's get out of here" Nero said as he carried Ash over to the car.

Nero hopped into his car and they zoomed off back to Nero's apartment, Ash needed medical support, and so did he.

Nero drifted around corners and zoomed down a long narrow highway.

Ash started to regain consciousness.

"Wha- Nero is that you?" Ash asked.

"Yep the one and only" Nero said with a smile.

"You saved my life, thanks" Ash muttered.

"Anytime, it's almost sundown dam it" Nero replied.

"What's that mean?" Ash mumbled.

"We have to get indoors and we must not attract attention.

"Okie dokie" Ash muttered.

"I'll patch you up when we get back" Nero said.

"Awesome" Ash managed to get out.

The rest of the trip there was silence.

When they arrived home Nero shut the windows and the steel barricades.

After that his alarm went off.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"Alarm, tells me when it's almost sundown" Nero replied.

"Ok, thanks for healing my wounds" Ash said.

"No problem" Nero replied.

"Ok let's get something to eat" Ash said licking his lips.

They walked off into the kitchen to get some dinner.

Nero and Ash didn't know what was in store for them that night.

**Hey you like it? And yes I did say it wasn't an O.C fusion story.**

**But I can make exceptions for close friends. Anyway I don't think people would want their O.C to die in the story? Please rate me out of 10… oh and don't forget to review! )**


	2. Terror strikes

Ch2- Day of destruction-

**Reign of Chaos - Ch2 - Terror strikes**

**I'm scared… I guess the movie is a lot scarier than the story. **

**Well Nero has Ash along side him so he has someone to talk to…**

**But Nero was never alone... oh and title changed…**

Nero awoke to light shining in his face; he opened his eyes and saw Ash opening the windows.

"Its midday you sure do like to sleep in" asked Ash.

Nero got up and sat on the bed. "I guess we should go look for survivors the more survivors we find the better chance of us finding a cure" Nero said.

"Ok want to leave after breakfast?" asked Ash.

Nero nodded and walked downstairs.

He saw bacon and eggs on the table.

"Did you make this Ash?" asked Nero.

'Yep sure did" Ash said as he sat down and started to eat.

When breakfast was finished they packed up and drove off in Nero's FWD.

"So where do we start?" asked Ash.

"I would actually like to go back to my old home" said Nero.

"Ok what are we going to do there?" asked Ash.

"Look for my parents".

"Oh" Ash said as they drove up near Nero's old house.

The house was ripped apart just like all the other houses in New York City.

"Don't forget your M4" Nero whispered.

Ash grabbed his M4 and they walked up the drive way.

Nero opened the door with a screech.

They moved inside and saw blood spilled all over the ground.

Ash made a disgusted gesture.

They turned they're lights on that were attached to their guns.

They moved upstairs and Nero nudged the door to the bathroom open.

Nero shone his light in and saw a blue and white dragon lying on the ground.

He ran in and crouched over the bloody figure.

He felt a tear rolling past his eye.

"What is it?" whispered Ash.

"This is Snowy" Nero whispered.

"Is she alive?" asked Ash.

"Maybe" Nero said.

"Sshh" Ash hissed.

Nero saw a body of one of the zombies; he shivered then aimed his M4 at its head and shot a round of bullets, the zombies head got blown off.

"Damn you ugly bloodthirsty things!" Nero shouted.

Screams Rang out from the streets.

Nero's and Ash's alarms rang out from their backpacks.

Ash started to shiver. "Nero I think they heard you"

"Attach your silencer" Nero whispered.

Ash obeyed and attached his silencer.

They scanned the doorway for a moment then they heard smashing downstairs.

"They've found us" Nero said.

Ash shut the door and ran back next to Nero.

"We have to get out of here" Ash whispered.

"Not without Snowy" Nero whispered back.

The zombies were smashing on the door trying to get in.

The door snapped in half and zombies ran in.

Nero and Ash shot down the zombies.

The zombie's bodies lay bleeding at the doorway.

"Come on we have to get out of here now!" Ash said.

Nero grabbed Snowy's body and draped her over his shoulder and he ran out the door after Ash.

A mutated dragon tackled Nero causing him to drop Snowy's body.

Nero grabbed out his pistol and shot the dragon in the head 3 times.

It collapsed and Nero got up grabbed Snowy and ran out the door.

Zombies could be seen in the far distance running towards them.

"Quick Nero" Ash said.

Nero jumped in the car next to Ash. He put Snowy in the back. The zombies jumped on the car making their way to the front.

Nero pressed on the accelerate and the zombies were thrown off.

More zombies could be seen chasing after them.

"Ash get on the back" Nero yelled.

Ash didn't answer but obeyed and jumped on the machine gun turret on the back of the 4WD.

He shot down the zombies that got close.

The zombies in the far distance just stopped and snarled at them.

Nero drove into the garage and they ran inside.

Nero grabbed Snowy's body and ran down to the lab.

Ash followed.

"Man! That was one hell of a day!" Ash said in an exhausted voice.

Nero put Snowy on the table and the screen came up.

Nero injected blood chemicals into Snowy in hope that she would still be alive.

He watched the screen at first it was one big line.

Then the line moved and her blood pressure was gaining.

"Yes she is still alive!" Nero said in an excited voice as he looked down on Snowy.

Ash smiled. "Nero you just saved her life" Ash said with a big smile.

Nero smiled down at Snowy his sister that he hadn't seen for the past three years.

"She won't be awake for another 12 hours let's go get some sleep of our own" Nero said as he jumped on the couch next to the bench Snowy lay on.

"So you're going to wait down here till she wakes up?" Ash asked.

"Yep, you can if you want" Nero replied.

"Well I guess you can't hear the screams as much down here… ok" Ash said as he jumped on the couch on the other side of the room.

Ash glanced over at one of the screens and a little message popped up.

He got up and read it out loud:

"This dragon would die in the next half an hour" Ash said.

Nero glanced over at Ash.

"Lucky we found her when we did" Ash said.

"Yes… very lucky" Nero said.

"Ok have a good sleep Nero" Ash said.

"Oh I will try" Nero mumbled as he drifted into sleep.

Nero awoke to find Snowy and Ash missing.

He heard some familiar laughter coming from upstairs.

So he quickly moved up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Nero time to meet… Snowy" Ash said as Snowy came around the corner and hugged him.

"Ash told me all about how you fought of the zombies and injected cures" Snowy said.

"I'd do anything to save you" Nero replied.

"Thanks to you I'm not dead and all I have is scars from where they scratched me" Snowy said.

"Or you would be one of them" Ash cut in.

"I'm just so happy to see you guys" Snowy said as she gave Nero another hug and then Ash one.

"Who wants to go hunting today?" asked Nero.

**So was that a good chap? So they found Snowy, Nero's sis…**

**I know Snowy is his girlfriend in all my stories but I did this for a change and so there is no romance… Well they are in a ruined world why would you want to have romance then?**

**Anyways, who liked that chappie?**


	3. Entertainment

I am Legend- Ch3- Royal Survivor

**Reign of Chaos - Ch3 - Entertainment**

**Well I can say that this story is coming to an end soon… but I will have another story up after this one is finished…**

**On with the chapter…**

The sun started to rise over the smooth horizon of the ruined New York City.

No movement could be seen for miles. But, amazingly there are survivors.

Nero turned on his wide range communicator: 'My name is Nero; I'm a survivor living in New York City. I can provide food, water and shelter. I will be at the centre of the city at midday, everyday… waiting. Please if you get this message… You're not alone'. End of message.

"No reply messages as usual" Nero said as he sighed.

As Nero walked up the stairs from his laboratory he smelt bacon and eggs.

'Man it's good having Snowy around' Nero thought to himself as he took another sniff of the air.

As Nero walked into the kitchen Snowy was at the kitchen bench cracking eggs and laying them down on the saucepan to cook.

"Hey brother, I made your favourite" Snowy said in her naturally cute voice.

"Thanks, I was thinking before how great it is to have you around" Nero said, smiling.

Snowy smiled at him and said "You're the reason I'm here" she said as she handed Nero a plate.

Ash switched the TV off and yelled over to Nero "What's happening today?"

"Just a normal, boring day" Nero said with a mouth full.

"Oooo-k" Ash muttered.

"Well I'm going exploring… for some fun" Ash said in a slightly excited voice.

"Mind if I come?" Nero said as he put his now bare plate in the dishwasher.

"I wouldn't mind a companion" Ash replied.

_1 hour later…_

"All loaded? Let's go!" Ash said as he hopped in the Nissan Hylux Ute.

When they were out on the road, Nero started to speak "So where were you hoping to 'explore'?"

"I was wondering if we could check out the Presidents mansion, maybe loot some stuff" Ash said.

Nero thought about it for a moment then nodded with satisfaction.

Nero pulled up at the huge fancy mansion of the President and they both jumped out of the car.

Ash ran up to the front door and rung the door bell.

The heavy sound of the door-bell echoed out from the mansion.

Nero put his head in his hands "How many times do I have to tell you, do not ring the door-bell!" Nero said half- laughing.

Ash then pulled out a crowbar and smashed the door down.

"That's one way to get in" Nero said.

They looked around in the darkness but the darkness was too thick so they both pulled out their flash lights.

"Hey Nero check this out" Ash whispered in the darkness. Nero saw the ray of light coming out of Ash's flashlight, but Ash was not visible. Nero walked over next to where he saw Ash's light.

He aimed his flashlight at the wall and saw heaps of pictures of the president and his council.

"Talk about a lot of pictures!" Nero muttered under his breath.

"Spyro was only president for about a year before the virus…" Ash replied.

"I wonder…" Ash said.

"What?" Nero asked.

"I wonder, if he is still alive" Ash thought out loud.

"Let's check upstairs" Ash whispered.

Nero clutched his M4 rifle in his hands, with his knife and pistol at his side. Ash carried a shotgun and double twin pistols.

They steadily and stealthily crept up the stairs. Flashing their lights to see where they were going, making as little sound as possible. But they didn't know what was in this place whether there would be a thing to loot or things from their nightmares.

They went up to the next level of the mansion, the wall sides were glittering gold trim.

"Fancy much?" Nero whispered very quietly.

Nero nodded, as he shined his light onto what looked like a council room door. Blood smeared the door.

Ash moved up and nudged the door open with the point of his gun. The door creaked open.

Nero gritted his teeth until the door stopped.

They moved in and looked around the council room. Nero walked down towards the centre of the council room.

Nero shone his light upon and body hanging from a spike. Blood stained his jacket. 'His skin isn't rotting so this murder hadn't had happened long ago' Nero thought.

Nero's and Ash's alarm went off. They both detached them from their belts and turned them off.

The sound was loud and now they heard the muffled footsteps around the building.

They both got a scared look on their face but stayed still, making no movement.

Then they heard it a loud screech, which they had both heard before.

"They've found us!" Nero muttered.

Ash started to run up the stairs behind him towards the door.

The darkened figures of the mindless zombie creatures appeared through the door behind them.

The figures snarled and raced towards the dragons.

"Run!" Ash yelled.

Nero shot a couple down right in front of him then he ran after Ash.

Mutated dragons, looked about the age of 30 (dragon years) smashed through the walls chasing after them.

The virus had increased their speed by a ridiculous amount.

Nero and Ash came to a dead end… the stopped, turned around and saw them running around the corner.

Ash was in front and blasted them apart with his shotgun, while Nero stayed back and picked them off.

"Through here!" Nero yelled as he found a door and went through.

They saw a hug modern-day window at the end of the isle.

They ran for it, it was their only chance of escape.

The zombies smashed down the door and chased them.

What looked like the leader mutated dragon out of all of them charged in front.

Nero and Ash charged through the window shattering it and sending particles of glass shattering down on the concrete below.

Nero hovered down to the concrete with Ash next to him. However, the mutated dragon had fell down and was laying on the concrete. The sun shone upon him and he died immediately.

The others snarled at them from the shadowy window.

"I will attempt to find a cure tonight" Nero said as he chucked the body of the mutated dragon on the back of the car.

_45 minutes later…_

"Welcome back, you were gone for ages what happened?" Snowy asked as they stormed through the door.

"Long story" Nero replied as he dragged the mutated dragon behind him.

Snowy screamed and yelled: "Get it out of the house, please!"

"I'm sorry but I need it for an attempt to find a cure" Nero replied as he dragged it down to the laboratory.

Ash was dirty and had much more injuries then Nero.

"Whoa, you need a shower" Snowy said as she laughed.

"I don't only need a shower I need to reload my shotty" Ash said as he walked off.

"Boys" Snowy said to herself smiling and shaking her head.

**That was a fun chapter, and my bike got stolen so can't go see friends etc…**

**So I guess I may as well use my time well and get up as many chaps as possible.**

**Ok see ya next chappie… Þ**


	4. Royal Survivor

I am Legend- Ch4- Royal Survivor

**Reign of Chaos - Ch4 - Royal Survivor**

**They find a royal survivor; try guessing who it is…**

Nero awoke to the usual smell of bacon & eggs. Snowy was the best cook Nero knew, she had won many cooking competitions before the virus situation.

Nero got out of bed and went to go eat his sisters famous cooking. Life wasn't the same without interaction with other living things. As of he thought, him, Ash and Snowy were the only survivors in New York City.

On the way to the kitchen he passed the staircase hat led down to his laboratory. He stopped, turned around and went down the stairs into his laboratory. He just remembered his attempt of finding a cure.

The door opened as Nero walked up. Nero felt a verge of hope flow through him as he saw the chemicals were working. The dragon he was doing this on was showing signs of unbelievable change. The dragon was regaining it's colour as a red/orange fire looking dragon. Unfortunately the dragon had died when it hit the concrete, after Ash and himself were getting chased, a day ago.

Nero examined the stabiliser screen next to the bench where the almost cured dragon lay. It was progress, great progress.

He had to tell the others the great news, as he ran back up the stairs to the kitchen.

"Great news!" Nero said urgently as he appeared running around the corner.

Snowy looked up, a wondering look on her face.

"What, what?" she asked still with the wondering look.

"It's working… I have almost found a cure!" Nero said quickly.

Snowy smiled like the world had just been saved. "That's wonderful news, I'm glad at least one of us payed attention in science class" Snowy said with a puzzled look.

"So… where's that little trouble-maker Ash?" asked Nero with a wondering look.

"He's sleeping in…" Snowy exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously… why does he have to sleep in for so long?" asked Snowy as she sighed.

"Well… it's his loss his breakfast is gonna go cold" Nero replied with a smile.

"Oh, please don't tell me my breakfast is cold!" Ash said in a tired voice.

"The Ash awakens!" Nero said while laughing.

"What… time… is it?" asked Ash as he sat down on a stool next to Nero and started to eat his bacon & eggs.

"Ummm" Snowy said as she looked at the clock on the far wall. "Quarter past twelve".

"Whoa! I'm early today" Ash exclaimed.

"Early!" Nero shouted.

"Yeah, early" Ash replied.

"It's almost noon" Nero protested.

"Oh well" Ash replied "Let's have a nice easy day today… at home".

"Ok, I've had enough of running from those things" Nero replied.

Ash nodded. Nero then realised that he had to be in the centre of the city everyday at midday.

"Ok see-ya in an hour of so" Nero said as he walked off to the garage.

"Bye" Snowy said as she waved him off.

"Wait, wait I'm coming!" Ash called after him.

_(Centre of New York City)_

"No sign of anybody or anything… let's go home" ash said in an immensely bored voice.

"Ok then" Nero said in the occasionally disappointed voice.

Back at home Snowy had shut the steel barricades so their house wasn't exposed to the danger that lurked in the shadows of the night. Snowy was getting worried about the guys, they hadn't been home since twelve midday.

She heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and into the garage. Then the sound of an engine turning off.

'That's them…' she thought.

The two male dragons entered. Waving to Snowy as they headed down into laboratory.

It was fully dark now. You would be like a piece of cheese if you went out at this time. The zombie type creatures would be like the mice.

The male dragon came back after about half an hour. They were cheerful.

"Making slow progress" Ash muttered.

"Great!" Snowy said.

They were alerted when they heard banging on the door.

"Let me in please!" A slightly familiar voice screamed from outside.

Nero ran to the door opened it. A purple dragon ran straight in. Cuts, bruises and critical injuries swarmed his body.

"President Spyro!?" Snowy said in disbelief.

The president was panting in exhaustion.

Ash looked through the little mailbox slot.

He saw figures approaching from the shadows of the ruined city of New York.

"Nero they're coming!" Ash said in astonishment.

Nero immediately went to a control panel on the wall and pressed some of the many buttons.

Outside lights shone upon the zombie creatures. They ran out of the ray of light as it shone upon them.

They screamed as if they had been shot when the lights shone upon them.

Ash re looked through the mail slot and saw them retreating.

"They're retreating" ash said in relief.

"They'll be back… in bigger numbers" Spyro managed to get out.

Nero smiled "I have set up many traps that are impossible to get past"

"And if they get past your traps?" asked president Spyro.

There was silence and Nero didn't know what to say.

"Let's give you some hospitality" Snowy said as she went to get the first aid kit.

"Great now they know where we live!" Nero said as he stomped on the floor.

"I'm sorry… however I got your message" Spyro said slightly smiling.

"Great so it worked" Nero replied.

"Ok let's get some sleep" Ash said as he yawned.

Ash and Nero went to sleep while Snowy bandaged Spyro of his wounds.

"Thank-you for this" Spyro said.

"Anything for the president" Snowy replied with a smile.

**So the president is Spyro… I say he would be the president in a world like this one…**

**Just like the movie, he found a cure! However he hasn't got the 100 cure.**

**I can't wait! School holidays after Friday! How long does everybody get I get 2 weeks off.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Death at last

Halo wars…

**Reign of Chaos – Peace Restored**

Nero had made the cure!

And he was about to heal the entire human race…

"Nero, we're under attack!" screamed Snowy from the front door.

Nero ran to the front door and noticed zombies were running towards their house.

"Get down to the science lab!" screamed Nero as they all ran down into the lab.

He shut the pure strong glass and saw zombies pour into the room.

"I can cure you!" Nero screamed "I can help you!" he screamed as the zombies began to smash the super strong glass.

It was too late. the zombies broke through the glass and killed them all.

**THE END**

_lol I wanted to urgently finish that story…_

_lol anyway look out for my other stories._


End file.
